


Captives and Waffles

by Peacepuppy5



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacepuppy5/pseuds/Peacepuppy5
Summary: Allison and Five are locked in cells and snarky about it. Klaus wants waffles.Just crack/humor for the siblings interacting. Guys its been so long since I wrote anything omg.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves
Kudos: 36





	Captives and Waffles

“Why on earth did you bait them like that?!”

  
“I don’t know why you’re complaining,” Five shot back, glaring in frustration at Allison. “You’re not the one with 100-pound weights strung to your ankles”.

  
“We’d have been fine if you had just kept your mouth shut!” The Rumor spat from the cot in her cell parallel. Frustration at their circumstances and her time-hopping (older?

  
Younger? Time travel was confusing) sibling hardening her tone.

  
“Yes, because they definitely would’ve stopped shooting us if we asked them politely” was the bitterly sarcastic response. “They were almost to Vanya’s room, what did you want me to do? Just twiddle my thumbs while they tortured her?”

  
Guilt flashing hot through her stomach, Allison winced. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m all for protecting Vanya. But she’s ordinary, they wouldn’t have needed to torture her, they know we’d pay anything for her safe return. And Diego could’ve found her within a half-hour.”

  
“So, you’re saying that she doesn’t deserve to know she’d be protected in her own home?!” Outrage palpable, Five’s shoulders wiggled in vain against the restraints securing him to the stone wall. “We could’ve lost her forever! They could have just killed her in her sleep and we’d never know what happened!”

  
“You’re being irrational.” A rapid blink. “Wow. I never thought I’d say those words to you.” Shaking out her curls, Allison drew the scratchy blanket around her shoulders, desperately trying to ignore the stains of what she was praying wasn’t blood on the corner. “They wanted money, not power or favors or anything. They clearly don’t know how much we could actually influence things. Vanya was just the easiest target because she doesn’t have powers.”

  
“You think I’m being-!” Five cut himself off, exhaling through his nose so sharply that Allison winced. “She’s our sister! Why would you want to put any of us in that position in the first place?”

  
“I’m not saying that I want that. But being shaken with worry about a kidnapping is a massive improvement over our current prospect of soon to be murdered”.  
“We are not going to be murdered.” Five said, rolling his eyes skyward. “They clearly need something from us, probably think they can get more money with us both here than Vanya.”

  
Without warning, an earsplitting klaxon went off outside their little room, exacerbating Allison’s already pounding, drug-induced headache.

“What in the actual hell…?” The heavy metal door that was their only exit (not that that was much of an option in their current circumstances, what with Five unable to jump and Allison unable to Rumor anyone) made a loud creaking sound and then a thud as something large and dense pounded into it.

  
“Ah, the familiar sound of Luther Hargreeves making an entrance”. Five snarked.

  
“Shut up, will you? Luther! We’re in here!” Allison cried, leaping from her cot and running to the glass wall of her cell.

  
Another couple thunks, followed by blood-curdling screams and cursing, and the door caved in.

  
“Hey guys, don’t suppose you carry waffles on your person?”

  
“Klaus what the fu-!”


End file.
